


Oh Mr Squarepants (A Fanfiction)

by Enigma (Jetfeather)



Series: Unholy Trinity Shipswap 2015 [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Full, M/M, Save Me, badly drawn art, forgive me lord for i have sinned, idk - Freeform, let's just post this to make the shipswap series more, so I made this ages ago and was like, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetfeather/pseuds/Enigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Mr Squarepants (A Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ooh Mr Darcy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176052) by Kate Beaton. 



> So this was when I tried to back out of the tres leches ship during our challenge and in turn received the allegedly worse ship for my cowardice (please don't judge me)

 

(...That's it)

**Author's Note:**

> When I first made this I thought it would be funny but now it is only sHAME  
> I can't explain anything really except for pointing at the series description


End file.
